


[Fliqpy x Flippy]王血染

by kuchiki_game



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 2011年左右的老文了





	[Fliqpy x Flippy]王血染

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年左右的老文了

每次都会做这样一个梦……  
梦里面，自己都会被举高双腿，眼前那个和自己相似的强壮身体，不断地做着同样频率的本能动作，他炙热的气息喷洒在自己的耳边，痒痒的，想去抓，但是却抱住了他的头……  
那里不断地传来水声，像是嚼香蕉的声音……  
刚开始自己会努力地想要推开他，但是亲眼看到那里后，所以的动作就都停止了……  
本来不属于那种功能的那个地方，现在却被自己有的东西侵袭着，偶尔自己的也会被摩擦一下，感觉很不错，久而久之就……习惯了。  
有时候会看见他的脸，和自己的脸一模一样，但是他的眼神，像狼一样，表情也和野兽一般…… flippy每周都会做这样一次梦，醒来之后，睡衣都湿透了……他很尴尬，但是也很期待。  
这种和野兽一般的结合，和她不一样  
flaky害羞极了，她不仅仅是害羞，更是卫生也搞不好，头皮屑外加尴尬的笑声，不会说话的性格从小就被欺负，若不是和她是邻居的话……若不是有时候自己会被说成是偶尔露出狼一般的眼睛……  
她连接吻都拒绝……  
flippy的周期就只得在梦里解决，本以为他会梦到和flaky，但是不是，是自己，而且自己还是下面那个梦里的房子是白的，床单和枕头是迷彩服的颜色，地上还有一张野兽皮，当然，自己身上也有一只野兽，凶猛而痴狂，在梦里两个人一直不停地做做做，直到浑身湿透，结合的地方也跟打翻的胶水一般……  
胶着，粘腻，温热，碰撞……  
然后才醒来…… 那天他第一次开口说话了……  
“被我这么操，其实心里很满足吧？”  
跟脑中的声音有点不一样，flippy没有回答，那个自己有点不高兴了  
“回答我啊……真没劲……嗯嗯……额…………额………………”  
身上发出了野兽一般的吼声，带有一点点颤抖的声音  
男子嘶哑的声音戛然而止，身体内部完完全全能够感觉得到，一股滚烫的热液侵袭而来……  
然后就醒了  
前面一片都湿透了……

这次梦到是在丛林里，他背着枪拿着一把匕首，一手拿着匕首架在自己脖子上，另一手扯开自己的衣服  
野兽喘着粗气撕咬起猎物来  
身体就像是被切开一般疼痛，但是当肉球被吸到后又是无尽的快乐  
男人迫不及待地割开裤子，狼吞虎咽地“吃”起flippy来  
下面可怜的雏菊被疯狂地干着，男人一手摩擦着flippy那根，一手拧着一边的肉球，舌头也跟狗一般地侵袭着另一边，身上四个点被袭击着，flippy早已失去理智，他吼着，并紧紧抓住男人的后背……  
“舒服吗？”  
男人停止吸吮，在嘴唇离开的时候发出“诹~”一声  
“哈……啊……舒服……”  
爽到极点的军人毫无反抗地回答……  
释放后，平时应该醒来的flippy却还在梦里，那只野兽只是露出金色的眼睛静静地瞪着他  
“声音很好听，身体……也很好吃，我喜欢你”  
然后就醒了……  
flippy觉得他回答了什么，但是他不记得那天，flaky羞答答地来到他家，要给他做蛋糕  
那时flippy想起来，那天是情人节  
厨房里传来女孩的歌声，flippy焦躁不安地在客厅里踱步，他想不起来他究竟回答了什么，什么情人节的他不在乎……  
他不在乎flaky……  
越来越焦躁……  
军人走进厨房，女孩儿正在切菜……  
越来越焦躁，越来越热…… “flippy，你怎么了？唔啊！”  
这不是自己，我不想把flaky按在墙上……  
这不是我，我不想拿起那把刀……  
这不是自己，我不愿意有热热的血溅到身上……  
这不是我，这不是我在说话……  
“你竟然忘了，你对我说过的话……”  
眼前的flaky眼睛翻白，变成一动不动的死尸。“我”拖着他走进花园，把准备埋木兰树根的大洞作为了她的坟墓，看着她的身体，我想扑上去抱住她，可是有人拉住我，把我锁住，我只是看着她 “你忘了对我说的话吗？既然如此，就不要和那女人来往……我和你说了什么？为什么要杀flaky？如果忘了就来找我，我告诉你，所以现在，去睡觉……你是谁？到底是谁？”  
军人自说自话地，不知怎么地来到镜子前面，看着镜子里金色的眼睛，flippy大吼地打碎了镜子冷静下来了……  
来到大洞前，看着flaky的尸体……  
事以至此……事以至此……  
她不接吻，不做那个，即使她在，也没有用 flippy不知怎么的，走到浴室，打开柜子，拿出安眠药  
吃了一粒后，他想了想，又吃了五粒  
然后回到床上，迫不及待地进入梦乡…… 梦里，那个男人喘着粗气  
“记得你回答了什么了吗？”  
男人是王，王的问题无法拒绝……  
“我也喜欢你……”  
“所以你是属于我的！”  
男人野兽一般地扑上来，撕扯着他，把他吃得一干二净…… 还没醒……  
flippy躺在一片衣服撕扯的废墟中，痴痴地看着他  
“我吃了五片安眠药……所以，你尽管来吧……”  
金色的眼睛傲然地俯视着他……  
“真是喂不饱的猫啊……”  
王再次接近，嗓子里发出低沉的吼声……


End file.
